


Chains, temptation and seduction(with a side of dry orgasms)

by purplefox



Series: Kinktober2019 JayTimKon edition [17]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Kon-El, Collars, Established Relationship, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, Oneshot, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:09:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21115526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Tim had the best plans and the most kinks. Jason is finding things he had no clue he was into.Kinktober 2019Day 17 Collars, masturbation, Seduction





	Chains, temptation and seduction(with a side of dry orgasms)

Tim had it bad and while Jason wanted to poke fun at him very badly he knew when he had to stay a little quiet. He had it just as bad as Tim did when it came to Kon. He thought up some things when they managed to get Kon by himself and he fantasized about some things when he was alone only his hands for company.

But Jason wanted it to be known that the kinky person of the three of them? It was Tim without a question. Kon might work them up but Tim was the one that had the ideas and then brought this stuff into the bedroom. Jason’s thoughts usually lingered around Kon’s mouth and his ass.

And how worked up he got when Jason coaxed him. How pretty he got when they teased him. How pretty he sounded when Jason refused to let him cum or when Jason made him cum constantly with no letting up. That was as far as it went for him but Tim was something different. Tim always had been something different but Jason was not mad. They both shared their need for Kon.

And it was not as if Kon did not react to everything that they wanted to do. Even now, the look he had on his face as he stared at what Tim had in his hands spoke volumes. Jason watched Ko swallow slowly with his gaze on what Tim held.

Jason was already turned on but Tim had his plans so that meant that more teasing and less going straight at it. Kon was going to be so worked up by the time that he and Tim got their cocks in him. He might even cry again.

That would be hot as hell to see again. Jason took a slow breath to settle his blood as he watched Tim slowly shake out the collar. He had no clue how long Tim had been thinking of chaining up their Kryptonian lover. But he had the feeling that after tonight, this was going to be a thing for him. No real surprise there either.

Kon was hot as hell and he got them both worked up often. Jason was hard in his pants just looking at Kon. To watch Tim slowly open the collar and fasten it around Kon’s neck. To watch him slowly chain Kon up to the headboard? Jason was so hard that it seriously hurt.

But it was such a pretty picture. Jason just wanted to touch, and at the same time he wanted to see what Kon would do. What Tim would suggest Kon do. Because there was more to it than that. There were clothes that Jason recognized in the pile he had placed by Kon.

Those panties and silk stocking that Jason loved the most. The garters that seriously got his blood going. Tim knew his tastes. They might be working and playing Kon but it seemed as though Jason would get his fun too. he was dying to have Kon react for the both of them.

X

“Before you get started.” Tim’s voice was full of mischief the moment Kon had finished dressing. Jason was silent but every time that Kon slid him a glance he swore the bulge in Jason’s briefs had gotten bigger. “I have another gift for you Kon.”

“That sounds.” Kon trailed off when he saw the tie. “Cute?” It was too small for his legs and if they were going to put it in his hair they would have done better. Was his cock going to be the gift? Because if so, he was completely on board here. Kon shifted as he sat back, he was kneeling on the bed with his legs spread. If they wanted a show he would give them one.

“We’ll see how you feel about that.” Tim smiled as he pulled out something else. Kon felt his smile drop away as he recognized the familiar wand. “Kon?”

“You can say no princess.” Jason said softly. Kon fought back the shiver as he recalled the memories the last time the wand had been brought out. Tim and Jason had tormented him for hours. The things they had whispered to him made his cock twitch. The things they had done to him. He had been kept between them unable to properly cum.

But it had been so hot. Kon shuddered before he nodded at Tim. That got him a smile before Tim bent to wrap the tie around his cock and slowly drag the wand across his tip. Kon watched Tim lube the wand up before he slowly began to press the want to the slit of his cock.

That feeling. Kon would never forget it. Strange but erotic, the pressure that made his hips jerk up. He was ware of his own panting. His hips twitching as he rode it out. It took no time at all for the want to be fully seated. Not secured. Not yet.

“Time to put on a show for us.” Tim sat back and Jason joined him. Both of them were in their briefs. Both already hard for Kon but not one of them made a move towards him. “How bad do you want it Kon? How badly do you want us?” Tim gently rubbed his covered cock before he reached over for Jason’s. Kon felt hungry just watching the way Jason sighed under Tim’s touch.

How bad did he want it? He always wanted it. Kon shivered as he wrapped his hand around himself. he was hungry for the both of them. Their touch on his body. He fought the waistband of the panties before he took his hand back out and cupped himself through the cloth. That earned him a hiss from Jason.

He lived for the two of them playing with him. Their gazes. Their touch on his body. Kon leaned his head back to show off the collar to their eyes. He knew what they would see. Their symbols deep in the collar’s metal. Tim had stamped ownership.

His free hand gently moved across his chest and brushed his nipples. Between the two of them his nipples were so sensitive. Just a touch sent feeling to his cock. Kon moaned as he teased himself. rocked his hips forward as he touched himself.

His covered cock over the panties that Jason loved. He gently touched before their eyes. Tilted his head so that their eyes would see their marks on his neck. He twisted one nipple and then the other until his legs trembled. He continued until the panties felt damp. When he would have continued on, not one but two hands reached for him.

X

“This thing has reach so you know what that means.” Jason had nudged Kon forward enough that he could slip behind him. He pushed Kon’s chest to the bed and dragged his hips up and Tim knew exactly why. Tim gently stroked Kon’s hair as he considered his neck move.

“Tim.” Kon gasped as Jason squeezed his ass. “Tim.” He ground his face into the sheets as Jason bent his head. “Tim please.”

“I know.” Tim smiled as he slowly pulled Kon upwards. “Up on your hands properly Kon. Spread your legs for us. A little more.” He murmured as he watched Jason. “A little more.” He smiled as Kon groaned. No part of his covered cock was touching the bed. It had to be agonizing for him. “Perfect.” Tim hissed as he slipped under Kon.

His aim was the covered cock. Kon had them soaked from his precum. His hips kept trembling. The wet sounds from Jason’s tongue only led Tim to do what he needed to do. He jerked the wet panties down enough so he could see Kon’s cock and the head of the wand.

He was unsurprised when he felt Kon nose against his stomach. Even with both of them teasing him like this, Kon was going to find a way to strike back in his own way. It was what made him so adorable.

Tim wrapped his lips around Kon’s cock a split second before Kon swallowed him. His hips jerked up at the heat and wetness while he kept his mouth on Kon.

Not exactly a race to the finish. He and Kon were sucking each other off but Jason was eating Kon out with enthusiasm. The only true wined would be Jason because Tim could never resist the heat of Kon’s mouth.

Tim teased with his tongue and swallowed deep over and over. He pulled off several times to tease the wand buried in Kon’s slit until Kon jerked and cried out.

While pleasure built up in him, Tim drove Kon farther and farther. Until there was less sucking on his cock and more of Kon’s licking. Jason had Kon rocking back and forward. Trying to press away, trying to rock back. He twitched and throbbed in Tim’s mouth, filled it with Kon’s taste even as Tim continued to tease.

He and Jason knew Kon’s signs very well so Tim pulled off and teased the slit when Kon’s shuddering changed. Jason on the other hand upped the intensity, Tim could hear it from where he was. Soon Kon was gasping wetly against Tim’s cock as his body trembled. He had cum but… Tim licked the crown as Kon moaned. Kon’s orgasm was not exactly the one he had wanted.

X

“Why is it still in.” Kon panted as Jason stroked himself as he lined himself up between Kon’s spread thighs. “Tim! Jason.” He moaned as he tried to rock into Jason. “The wand.”

“Yeah about that.” Tim’s voice was full of mischief. “We’re not taking it out yet Kon. Can you care with it?” Tim’s kiss to Kon’s collar made him clench down. Jason swore as he rocked back taking the pressure of his cock with him. “Do you want us to take it out now?”

“I want you.” Kon moaned as Jason pressed forward again. The heat, the pressure. The feeling of being spread and filled. “I need it.” He tried to wrap his legs around Jason but all that got him was a laugh as Jason stopped him by pressing forward.

“We have you.” Jason groaned as he rocked forward. “Don’t worry about it.” He sank slowly inside of Kon before he pulled back with a low hiss. He and Tim both wrapped a hand around Kon’s hard cock. He was so slick from the teasing, the precum that escaped the wand had his cock wet.

Tim teased the tip and the wand. Jason slowly squeezed and jerked the base. Kon groaned with every thrust from Jason and every squeeze of his hand. He was in heaven. Jason sank deep before he pulled out before he did it again. He dragged it out, made Kon feel so full. A build up it extended the tease and let him know they were not going to be finished with him for a long time.

“When I cum.” Jason groaned as he snapped his hips. His cock made Kon moan at the fast hard thrust. “Tim’s going to eat you out. He’s going to eat your hungry ass out, clean you out.” Jason panted as he thrust again. “Then you know what else is going to happen?” He hissed as his speed picked up. “Then you’re going to ride him.”

Kon was unable to help the heat that spread through him at Jason’s words. The thought of that. He loved to ride Tim. To do that now? A groan went through him as he clenched down on Jason’s cock. Jason swore and Tim grabbed the end of the chain that connected the collar to the bed.

“When you’re riding me?” Tim whispered in his ear. “I’ll pull this chain with every single move you do. I won’t pull out that wand Kon. Not until you get me off.” Fuck, Tim shouldn’t say things like that. Kon clutched at Jason’s hand before he gave up and his body gave in. These two teased him so well.

X

“The princess.” Jason murmured as he wiped Kon’s cum from his lips. “Made a mess before he passed out on us. This was intense.”

“It really was.” Tim murmured as Kon lay on his front. He had slid Kon off him after Kon had ridden him to his final two orgasms. “I knew the collar would be hot but I really love the wand.”

“I can tell.” Jason leaned over him before he kissed Tim. Kon’s cum lingered on his mouth so Tim kissed it away. “I can’t wait to play with him next time. How about next time we don’t let him cum at all? No dry orgasms. Just stop in the middle and start again.” Tim could see it in his head and the heat that spread through his body made him groan. He crushed his lips to Jason’s and poured his want into that kiss. The next time was going to be hotter.


End file.
